Diamond Heart
by dark-soul-in-love
Summary: In Eclipse Bella figures out that the heart edward gave her was a real diamond but never says anything aboutt it. This is my take on how the conversation would go.


A/N= I was re-reading eclipse the other day and I realized that when bella and Jacob are going up the mountain, she realizes that her crystal heart is a diamond but she never does anything about it. I have decided that I feel like this should be an actual scene. So I wrote this to finish the "disturbing" thought that she has. I re-wrote the part where she realized it then continued it later with the actual conversation about it. So this is the longest author's note ever so I am ending it… now. So read on, okay now.

_A rock? I was suddenly reminded of Alice's unfinished sentence outside the garage. I stared at the bright white crystal and tried to remember what Alice had been saying before…about diamonds. Could she have been trying to say "he's already got one on you"? As in, I was already wearing one diamond from Edward? No that was impossible. The heart would have to be five carats or something crazy like that. Edward wouldn't-_

Three weeks later and I still hadn't figured out if the heart was diamond or not. I suppose that I could've hired a geologist but that would've been a little extreme don't you think? I promised myself that I was going to find out when he came over soon.

Charlie was on one of his fishing trips. I wished that Edward could have come here earlier but he, of course, had to hunt. Every time Charlie goes out fishing its nice weather. Every time it's nice Edward And the rest of the Cullens go hunting. It's a never-ending cycle of boredom.

I turned at the sound of my window being knocked on. Only Edward would knock. Even though he knew I would be waiting for him, he still respected my privacy. How I got so damn lucky I'll never know? I turned toward him and crooked my finger twice to tell him to come in.

"Hey, cutie." He looked at me wide-eyed. I forgot to mention that I had never called him any pet names before tonight but with my questions on my mind they just kind of came out, all night. Over and over again.

"Hi, are you okay?" at my questioning glance he responded, "it's just you've always called me Edward and even with pet names cutie is the last thing I'd expect you to call me." I pondered that before responding. I mean really what is so wrong with babe?

"What's wrong with cutie? I like that it's better than muffin unless you like me to call you things like that, but I don't really think you fit names like kitten or cupcake, but-"

"Oh no, no ummm but I don't really want to call you anything. I don't have anything to call you." I found the perfect opening for the topic in that one sentence.

"Well, after I bring up the topic I want to you might be able to call me grumpy or pissed off or maybe even aneurism."

He looked at me for at least five minutes and I stood there waiting for him to get it. I decided to give him a hint so I held up my wrist. He still didn't get it so I took the crystal heart in between my forefinger and my thumb and held it up to him. I quirked an eyebrow at him and finally saw recognition flash across his face.

"Ah." He said, while looking at the ground. I walked up to him and tilted his head so he was looking at me. I took a deep breath and started my rant.

"Edward Cullen. I am a girl. When girls get mad we rant, are you willing to sit there and listen to my rant? Beware, that if you say no I might ask Alice to castrate you. Don't test it"! Instead of answering me he took a few steps back and sat in my rocking chair. He then lifted his hand and motioned for me to continue. I took another deep breath and started.

"For over a year I have been in love with you. I know that you have been in love with me too. I get that but as for me loving you spending money on me, not so much. Edward do you honestly think that I want eighty things in one month, for crying out loud? I want you to think really hard over why I keep you around. It's because I love you. I don't need presents, I don't need fancy clothes or gourmet food, I need you. This heart means so much to me. I don't want you to think it's because it's expensive. I love this heart because it is proof that you love me back. It means that we will always be together."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Money means nothing to me. I grew up with little to no money, but I was okay. I get that you guys have a lot of money to spare but if sometime in the future you guys run out I would feel like shit. Thank-you for the amazing gift but keep in mind that the thought counts. If you gave me a shirt of yours even a shirt you have worn, I would love it. Do you get what I'm saying?" I hadn't realized that during my speech my eyes had started to water so I wiped my eyes and saw that he was beaming.

"Bella, I love you. I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish I could show you how much. But as long as you love me back and you know that I love you too. My whole existence will be complete. You make me feel whole. You make me want to do everything I've ever been scared to do. Thank-you. I love you".

I smiled at him and ran into his lap and hugged him. My heart was beating erratically and it was all because of him, my love. My Edward.

"Besides, Diamonds are a girl's best friend… right?" I laughed. My Edward.

**A/N= Review!!! Please my heart will belong to whoever gives me the nicest review!!! **


End file.
